Meerkat Manor: Rocket Dog´s return
This is my version of meerkat manor. I don´t know for all the names of this wiki, but my older group is the Calypso Kats so like Pancake Lazuli and Pancake Gosa I can put some names who are in this wiki. Meet the Whiskers kats Rocket dog: an oldest dominant female Kentamine: a caring dominant male Wiley kat: sweets one Logan: Zaphod´s succesor Blackcat: Rocket dog´s oldest daughter Annie: rebelious daughter Nugget and Beaker: the fearless and the princess And the every present enemy: The Lazuli: Young: the dominant female Rufus: the dominant male This is meerkat manor Episode one: A lucky leader The sun was shinning. A small group is waking up. It is the Whiskers mob. At the last year, Ella, the dominant female was overthrew by her daughter Oriole who was overthrew by her little half-sister and the actually dominant female of the Whiskers Enili. She´s very lucky because her sisters didn´t killed any of her pups. Her pups are Snotbubble and a mix litter with her sister Treva the Renewer. But this is a bad era for the Whiskers. The dominant male is the father of the dominnant female. His name is Thundercat. The Whiskers have only 21 members more rovers than in the group. Enili finish the domestic works and lead the group to find some prey for the breakfast. She wants to extend the territory of the Whiskers. When they arrive a fertil place, they start to forage. At the middle of the day, the Whiskers rest in the down of a tree. Suddenly Gump, Enili´s brother spot a enormus group. Enili don´t recognize the group, she never saw it. But she is ready to fight and charge the group. The group charge the Whiskers and the fight beigging. Suddenly Enili spot tow meerkats play fighting. They are Rozza, Enili´s brother and another meerkat of the other group. For a minute or two she think about the meerkat and then she recognize him. It´s Nugget, Rocket dog´s son. Then other meerkats recognize the others. There is the half-brothers of Enili, Marico, Sabota and Savuka and her nephew Juno. The figth stop. All the meerkats are watching this rare sucess. Then the domiant female of the other group attack Enili. Anyone do anything because the dominant female of the other mob it is a lost and supose death dominant female of the Whiskers: Rocket Dog. And now she have her own group and founded for her: The Calypso Kats. The tow dominant female are competing for the thrown of the whiskers queen. Who dominant female win this? Maybe Enili, the sucessor of Ella or Rocket Dog, the sucessor of Flower. The next time on Manor Manor: The katfight will be wild and terrible but at the final one meerkat win. The two dominant males growl each at other. ¿What pass? Episode two: A new hope The fight of Enili and Rocket Dog is very wild and terrible. Enili bites Rocket Dog´s ear, but Rocket Dog use her weight to pin Enili to the ground. Enili bite the base of the tail of Rocket Dog, but she bites Enili in her stomach. Enili stop and Rocket Dog bites Enili´s leg. Enili cry. She can´t get free. With nothing other option she seduce. Inmediately Rocket Dog stop and mark her. Satisfied, Rocket Dog mark all the group ( the Whiskers and the Calipso Kats who together now form the Whiskers). But one of the little sisters of Enili, Naggapatzi is angry. She think that she is a better leader than Enili. So she seduce but she bites Rocket Dog to tell her she´s not her friend. Rocket Dog rest with her family when she hear a growl. There is the two males growling each at other. There is only one dominant male in the group not two. This two males are Kentamine (the mate of Rocket Dog) and Thundercat (the mate of Ella). But they tolerant the other because the group is very big and Rocket Dog don´t want pups. Rocket Dog is very happy. Now she is the dominant female of her family with daughters, sons, newphes and nieces! At the end of the day Rocket Dog lead the group to the burrow and after groom of the family the mob finaly, after a surprising day go down to sleep. But Rocket Dog was the dominant female of the Whiskers, after her mother Flower died, in 2007 and the beigging of 2008 and in April of 2008 she was hit by a car. How she survive? The next time on Meerkat Manor: Rocket Dog was hit by a car, How she survive? It´s very strange but her story was very happy. Episode three: A survivor Now I´m going to tell the history of Rocket Dog: When the Whiskers were crossing a road Rocket Dog was the first to beigging to crossed it. Suddenly Ella saw a car comming. She didn´t give the alarm. Like her daughter Enili, she thought that she´s a better leader than Rocket Dog. So when the car came Rocket Dog couldn´t saw it, for her snake bite. But Rocket Dog heard it so she standed up. The car passed, but didn´t hit her. The car hit the radio collar of Rocket Dog, pushing her into the stones, knocking out her. After ten minutes the group left her. A commando rover named Kentamine came and pulled Rocket Dog out of the road.Then he wait her to get up. One hour after Rocket Dog got up and saw another meerkat died in the road. It was the poor Pillippe, who was run over a car, next to her radio collar. With a new mate with her, she could re-join to the group. In may they mated and then went to the group. But when they arrived, Ella didn´t want Rocket Dog in the group, so chased away her. She was pregneat. Finally, in May tow meerkats joined the little group: they are Wiley kat, the sister of Rocket Dog, and Blackcat, the oldest daughter of Rocket Dog. No longer after thath, Rocket Dog gave birth to her third litter: Annie, Raymond, Sly and Britanny. All the pups survive! In december Rocket Dog gave birth to Joki, Calypso Kat, Rocket Canon and Tinker Blue Bell. This was a new era for Rocket Dog: The era of the Calypso Kats, the best of Rocket Dog and her power. But, What changes will be in the live of Rocket Dog after her live in the Calypso Kats? In the next chapter of Meerkat Manor: The Whiskers are one of the mighty mobs of the desert of kalahari, and a kat fight split the group. The territory of the Whiskers is very small for the group and the new leader want to extend it. Episode four: Changes of life Rocket Dog is the first to get up. She is happy to be the leader of her family again. But the group is very big. It have 67 meerkats, too much for a group. And they need to sleep in two burrows. This is bad for them. One of the daufhters of Ella, Naggapatzi, is angry. She thought thath she is a better leader than her sister Enili and she start to attack Rocket Dog. But the figth is similar than the fight with Enili and Rocket Dog,Naggapatzi bite Rocket Dog's leg, but she bite Naggapatzi tale base and, with her wieght, Rocket Dog knock Naggapatzi to the ground. Angrier, Naggapatzi left the group with 21 meerkats to form her own group and Whiskers stay with 46 members. And only one daughter and only one son of Ella stay in the group: Enili and Gump. Thundercat stay too. And three sons of Rocket Dog left the group: Roley, Nyancat and Guzz. But the group finally has a leader who can produce pups. When the battle finish the new leader of the Whiskers lead them to the est of their territory, to extend it. They arrive a fertil territory and start to mark it. Rocket Dog find a millipide and start to eat it. All the group find something because they aren't in their territory, they are in the Kung Fu territory. But the Whiskers are strong so they can defeat their rivals any time. They extend a lot their territory. At the middle of the day the Whiskers sleep at the down of a tree. Calypso kat, one of Rocket Dog´s daughter, is doing sentry duty with her younger brother Copycat and her uncle Logan. Nugget and Beaker, Rocket Dog son and daughter, are resting betewen their mother. They are the favorite children of Rocket Dog. Some of the adults and teenagears start to play-fight. Suddenly Logan spot an enemy group. It was the Kung Fu mob. With Kleintjie and Ningaloo their leaders it is a difficult battle. Category:Meerkat Shows